


Static

by orphan_account



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, Dissociation, Gen, Psychosis, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a simple character study of habit done in the middle of the night with no revisions. he is quite an unfortunate child.





	Static

Boris choked on his own sorrow as he looked down at the pathetic pile of petals in front of him. He didn't want to stare, he wanted to crumple to the floor and sob. He wanted to cry until his eyes burn red and his throat clogged with bile. He wanted to scream until every wrong is right again and he could smash his fears into dust.

Was it always going to be like this?

The thought tore him up on the inside, but even then he didn't let the dustpan clatter as he dropped to his knees. He had a job to do if he wanted to leave this awful room. His lip was still stained red with fresh blood. The pain didn't hurt as bad as the emptiness between his gums, but even then it slammed at his skull and made his stomach tighten with nausea. His hands trembled as he gripped the small broom, he averted his eyes as to not center on the remains of his treasured lily, but he couldn't help but whisper.

"I'm so sorry, Lily," he cracked. "It wasn't your fault," he began to shake as tears streamed down his neck, "n-not at all."  
He reached down to cup the broken plant in his hands, giving it one last tender touch, but that only served to make its devastation more real. Too real.

He felt the creases and bends along its severed stem, and somehow he imagined that he was the one who commited the act. He was the one who tore the flower from its roots and smashed it into paste, not his father. All the lies he made up became true in his mind, and he felt cruel and careless. His heart thumped in his chest and his ears rang louder and louder until the sounds run dry and he became deaf to the world.

....

Boris woke, bleary eyed and damp all over. His hair sticking to his neck, hot. He gripped his covers tight and noticed himself tucked into bed as if by a caring hand, and he wondered if it was all just a bad dream..

There was no mistaking the smear of dirt on his tile floor, or the soreness of his jaw, but the corpse of his lily was nowhere to be found. He rolled off his sheets and weakly stumbled to the floor on little legs. He wondered if he was big enough to fit so much hurt inside him. 

He wandered to the cloudy mirror in his room, and stood up straight. He braced himself before he grinned weakly and assessed the damaged.  
There was a gaping hole in his once-perfect smile, now broken. He probed the gap with his finger, and he grew dizzy and ill. This isn't right, nothing is right anymore, the child thought. Everything is only going to get worse from here on. 

Boris buried his face in his arms and allowed himself to drop to his knees like a rag doll, and In that precious moment he decided,

"I will never be whole again."


End file.
